To achieve adequate image/print quality (IPQ), single pass inkjet printers require precise knowledge of the health condition of each nozzle before commencing print jobs. For example, nozzles through which ink drops are ejected may become clogged or otherwise cease to operate properly. As a result, nozzle health detection or diagnostic apparatus have become an essential part of many printing devices to determine whether a printhead actually requires cleaning or other maintenance, or whether some nozzles should be inactivated and other compensatory nozzles used instead. Light-scattering drop detection technology (LSDD) has emerged as one valuable approach for diagnosing nozzle condition. LSDD generally includes using a collimated light source such as a laser beam to scatter light off from ink drops that are fired from one or a plurality of nozzles. One or more photodetectors are used to monitor the scattered light and to convert it into a corresponding electrical signal which is communicated to a processor configured to control functions of a drop ejection system. Efforts to increase sensitivity of LSDD technology have primarily relied upon incorporating higher-sensitivity, increased dynamic range photodetectors, and in some cases, higher-performance laser light sources combined with additional high-quality, precision-machined beamshaping optics. There is continuing interest in the development and use of LSDD technology for improving drop-on-demand and continuous single pass inkjet printing.